


Tips But No Leads

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You hear anything suspicious?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Tips But No Leads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 725 "essential"

“NCIS,” snapped Gibbs, holding up his badge. “What’s your business here?”

The kid froze. 

“I, uh, I work for GoFood, delivering there.”

He pointed to the house next door to the victim’s.

“You hear anything suspicious?”

The kid snorted. “Other than not getting a tip?” At Gibbs’s raised eyebrow, he added, “No, sorry.”

“How long you been here?”

“About five minutes? I try to be fast, we get paid per delivery.”

“You think of anything else, call,” said Gibbs. He held out his card – and a ten dollar bill.

“Hey, thanks!” said the kid.

“Essential workers never get enough credit.”

THE END


End file.
